


Sunflower Memorial

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [47]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Backstory, Childhood Memories, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Fic, Inspired by Real Events, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photographs, Photography, Spiders, Sunflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, the reader reminisces along with Zeta-7.





	Sunflower Memorial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



> This fic is a prequel to Hoodoos fic which can be found at the link below
> 
>  
> 
> [Inked by Hoodoo](https://hoodoo12.tumblr.com/post/174611226939/inked)

“Y-you used to take a-a lot of photos huh?”

Going through the boxes which held the old photos, you sighed. “Yeah, I took up photography a few years back to encourage myself to leave the house. My anxiety…. it used to be really bad, but somehow the world looked a little different behind a camera lense.”

“In - in what way?”

“I don't…..I don't know. I guess if I had a camera in my hand, I thought….I thought I could disappear into the world that I wanted to exist. And I could capture all my favorite moments, and go back in time with a single glance of a photo. Hmm, which was probably another reason why we hadn't met sooner. I guess I could even say I was a bit agoraphobic, but taking pictures of all the stuff I liked helped.”

Holding up the photo of the sunflowers, he smiled warmly. “I-I really like this one. They're your favorite aren't they?”

Having only heard the first part of what he said, you snatched the photo, “Man,” you beamed. “I really miss those. My dad used to grow them so that he'd have as many sunflower seeds as he wanted, and sometimes the people who passed through the neighborhood would want some. Being the kind of guy he was, he'd give them out to anyone who asked. Actually, there’s this really funny story,” you giggled. “but I wouldn't want to bore you with it.”

Placing a hand over yours, Zeta-7 encouraged softly. “No, I w-would love t-t-to hear it.”

“Alright,” you softened, “but you asked for it. There was a time I used to be very afraid of these cheerful flowers. Strange right?”

Amused, he kissed your temple. “Hohoho, I'm sure y-you had your reasons.”

“I did. I think I was around nine or ten, and I had been playing around in the backyard. At the time, I was thinking about gathering some of the dried seeds so that I could help out, and plant some more. Well,” you giggled, giving Ricks hand a little squeeze. “what I hadn't realized was that there was a yellow spider which had camouflaged itself so well against one of the yellow petals, and it…it crawled on my hand.”

“Gosh, the Misumena vatia is quite a-a beauty, but it - it must have given you a scare.”

“It did, but I never told my dad about it, cause he would've sprayed everything. He was such a worrier, and I didn't want him to kill everything. So, until now I hadn't told anyone, except you. Now, it's not a secret. How about that?”

“I-I hope the - the y-yellow crab spiders don't scare you anymore. There's a-a few on my daisies.”

“Well,” you admitted. “I don't know. I'm not even sure if I have anything to be afraid of now that I know better.”

“Y-you don't. It's - it is the largest a-and best-known flower spider. It's bites are relatively painless, though its venom is - is potent enough t-to render large insects immobile. Oh! And it - it is not medically threatening t-t-to humans as far as I know.”

“As far as you know huh? Ok, but don't be surprised if I call for you if I see one. If I do, I expect to be carried into the house, given lots of kisses and possibly a pony. Though, that might be a bit extravagant, so I'll just let you surprise me.”

Finding his shoes suddenly fascinating, he wondered. “So, how d-do you feel about sunflowers now?”

Why, what a question. 

There were many things which made you feel giddy and effervescent, like fizzy soda, and pieces of candy found at the bottom of your purse. Or made your heart flutter, like butterflies dancing in the wind, or blue haired men with toothy smiles. Or delighted like walking through random fields, and picking up misshapen stones that look like warped faces, or dingy masks of fictional phantoms. Like all the things which made you happy, that carried the echoes of love of laughter, you knew there could never be a bad day if you happened to see a sunflower. But of course, there was nothing more lovely than him. 

“To me,” you answered. “they are the epitome of happiness. Why, it's one of my favorite things, and my best memories are associated with them. Oh, but I like you a whole lot better then sunflowers. In fact, I bet the two of you together would be the nicest thing in the world. Man, wouldn't that be a dream come true.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he coughed. “I ugh- I-I have something I need t-to tell you.”

You could only wonder what it could be as he twisted the oversized cuffs of his sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what happens next then read the fic by Hoodoo here  
> [Inked by Hoodoo](https://hoodoo12.tumblr.com/post/174611226939/inked)


End file.
